


never

by gnarleyquinn



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, lol, this was fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9248102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnarleyquinn/pseuds/gnarleyquinn
Summary: kady gets expelled and julia deals with the reality that the only girl she's ever loved has no idea who she is.ori like angst and wickoff and this is the result





	

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to viviannguyen97-blog from tumblr for the prompt!!

“ _Shit!”_ Julia slams her phone on the counter. Kady was supposed to be at her apartment over four hours ago, but she never showed. After the first hour, Julia just assumed classes at Brakebills were running late. It wasn’t an uncommon occurrence, and while Kady usually texted her when that happened, Julia still wasn’t worried. Then, hour two hit.

She’d sent Kady multiple texts, all receiving no response. That’s when panic mode set in. She even resorted to calling Quentin.

_“Did your classes run late today?”_

_“What? No they-”_

_“Have you seen Kady around?”_

_“She said she was going to see you. Is she not there yet?”_

_“No, I haven’t heard from her since this morning. Just, let me know if you see her around. Okay?”_

_“Julia, wai-”_

_“Thanks.”_

If Kady wasn’t at Brakebills or with Julia, then Julia figured that she had to be with her mom or Marina or _something._ So Julia waited until hour three hit. By then she had received texts from not only Quentin, but Penny as well. She’d also cracked open the bottle of wine, so she didn’t really make it a point to answer to either of them. The texts sent to Kady were piling up, probably about 20 messages at that point, which led all the way up to now, where it’s half past nine and Julia’s most recent text to Kady has, yet again, gone unanswered.

She sends another one as her phone lights up with Eliot’s name on the caller id. Confused, she picks up.

“Eliot?”

“Julia!” Quentin exclaims.

“Quentin? I told you, I can’t talk. I have to keep the line open in case Kady calls.”

“No, Julia-”

Julia’s phone dings. It’s a text from Kady. A smile erupts over Julia’s face. _Finally_ , she thinks.

“She just texted me! I’ll call you back once I find out where she is.”

“No, Julia! Kady got-”

Julia hangs up before Quentin can finish. She opens up the text and frowns at the contents of the message.

**Kady (9:45 PM): who is this?**

She types a response immediately.

**Julia (9:46 PM): It’s Julia**

**Kady (9:46 PM): julia..?**

**Julia (9:47 PM): Julia, as in your girlfriend, Julia. Did you delete my number or something?**

Kady doesn’t respond as quickly as she did prior, and a bad feeling settles in Julia’s stomach. She takes a swig of the wine bottle and her phone rings again. She quickly unlocks it, expecting a, “just kidding!” from Kady, but what she gets is much, much worse.

**Quentin (9:49 PM): She got expelled.**

A light gasp escapes her lips. “No, no, _no_ ,” She mutters, “He’s got to be lying, he _has_ to be lying.” She’s in the middle of typing another message to Quentin when a new text from Kady pops up.

**Kady (9:50 PM): i don’t know any julias and i definitely don’t have a girlfriend. i think you have the wrong number. sorry.**

Julia furrows her eyebrows and furiously dials Quentin’s number. He picks up on the first ring.

“Julia-”

“Tell me you’re lying.” She receives silence on the other end. “ _Tell me_ you’re lying.”

“I wish I was.”

Julia shuts her eyes tight. She has to be dreaming, right? There’s no way they wiped Kady’s mind and erased _her_ , right?

“No, no-There’s no way they wiped me.” She laughs, “W-why would they wipe me, what reason would they even have?” Quentin sighs on the other end, and Julia knows she’s not going to like his answer. 

“You met doing magic, Julia.” There’s pity in his voice. She doesn’t like it.

“No, that’s not-” Her voice cracks and she bites back a sob. All of Kady’s memories with her, just, gone? “They can’t do that, Q.”

“They did.”  At that, a cry escapes her lips and she hears Quentin murmuring to someone from his end. She runs her hand through her hair and looks at the clock. It’s 10:30.

“Jules? Are you okay?”

Not knowing how to respond, she just looks at the phone in her hand. She gets an idea.

“I’m gonna call her.”

“What? Julia, that’s a bad idea. Don’t-”

“It’ll jog her memory, I’ll just-I’ll call you back, okay Q?”

“Julia, stop-”

Julia hangs up on Quentin for probably the millionth time that night and presses Kady’s number for speed dial. She takes longer to pick up than Quentin.

“Listen, I don’t know who this is-”

“Kady-”

“How the hell do you know my name?” Kady interrupts.

“I-it’s me,” Julia stutters, “It’s Julia.”

“I already told you, I don’t know a Julia. Stop blowing up my phone before I call the fucking cops.”

Kady hangs up before Julia can get another word in. She’s left staring shellshocked at her phone. Texts are still pouring in from Quentin.

**Quentin (10:35 PM): Jules, call me.**

**Quentin (10:36 PM): You have to leave her alone for now.**

**Quentin (10:37 PM): We’ll find a way.**

**Quentin (10:37 PM): I promise.**

**Quentin (10:38 PM): Stay safe, okay? I love you, Jules.**

The last message makes her heart twist in rage.

_I love you._

Something she’s supposed to say to Kady. Something she’ll probably never get to say to Kady ever again.

“What the hell did you do, Kady?” She whispers to herself, “ _Fuck!”_  Julia slams her phone on the floor and watches as it shatters into pieces. Taking a shaky breath, she paces around her apartment. She wracks her brain, trying to think of _anything_ that could reverse what Brakebills did. The only thing that comes to mind is how Marina got her memories back, but that wouldn’t work a second time around. The school has been on hyper-lockdown ever since they broke in.

She can’t even call Marina for help. The girl is probably ecstatic to have Kady out of her hair.

Julia stills.

There’s nothing she can do.

Tears immediately start pooling in her eyes at the realization, and the onset of a panic attack occurs before she even knows she’s hyperventilating. All she can think about is Kady. _Her Kady._ The Kady that she’ll never get to hug, or kiss, or laugh with again. They won’t ever cast another spell together, and Kady won’t ever cast a spell period. Julia’s chest grows tighter with each thought and she’s on the floor by the time she notices there are arms holding her close.

For a second, she thinks that Kady came back to her, remembered her, but the arms are too big and it doesn’t smell like Kady. When she realizes that it’s just Quentin, her heart feels like it’s ripped to shreds all over again. She realizes that no one will ever feel like the home that Kady was. No one will ever feel as safe or warm, and no one will _ever_ love her the same.

No one will ever compare to Kady.

And Julia will never forget her.  

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! you find me @ gaycanary.tumblr.com
> 
> always taking prompts!


End file.
